starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Ground Battle Aftermath
A RolePlay Log by Ti'ilandria Date April 20, 2009 Setting Trandosha Appearing Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris Talia Andorn Roe Lanciu Alan Grey Liza Molokai Badiri Nzuri Snal'Fashtalli Mella Drevall Zorin Pol Read More Logs at Roleplay Logs :'' The Second Battle of Trandosha is done, and now the triage work must begin. Gathered near the New Republic drop-zone for the ground invasion, New Republic and even Imperial Loyalist forces gather and work together in the common goal of mending the wounded.'' Deep in the heart of a Republic cruiser, Badiri cannot hear the explosions that happen on the planet far beneath. But he feels them through the Force. In one moment the battle is singing as light outshines darkness. The darkness is retreating, falling back, defeated. Then, a warning stirs through the Force, and the Mashi gasps, sucking in a horrified breath. Years of training sweep aside the initial reaction of shock, and then the predicted passes as the explosions rip through the battlefield. Though the ebony Master is shaken to his core, he fights to maintain his profound immersion in the Force, for there are those on the surface who will need its help more now than ever. On the bridge of the cruiser, a Lieutenant looks up, "Captain! The enemy citadel is going up. Massive explosions throughout the Sith armies." The officer on deck frowns and steps toward the Lieutenant's console. "Navigation, prepare to take us lower into the atmosphere. Comm, signal fleet and offer our services for evacuation and medical. Signal the medbays to prep and have the engineers clear as much of the cargo bay as possible to take on evacuees." The Sith retreat. Shuttles leap from the hangar below catching falling and flying Sith with open cargo bays and a few additional shuttles brave the chaos below to do evac for the Hssiss scouts. With in moments Malign is settled into a shuttle as well, getting medical treatment for his wounds as the ships leap toward the atmosphere. There would need to be a distraction. In space the Baleful Edict suddenly appears. On its bridge, Drayson picks a target. The Emperor Valak II and sends the order. A flash as the ship's superlaser comes to life and beams across space hitting the nearly crippled Destroyer and turning it into nothing with a single shot. The space begins to feel with the retreating shuttles of the Sith and then below...the Citadel explodes in a brilliant flash of light sending debris in every direction. The New Republic and their allies win the day, but the war was far from over. Under the shadow of the monolithic Sith command ship the survivors of the battle below are greeted as heroes and are ushered to medical bays and to debriefing, as the ship turns and flees the system. Ferrak orders the retreat as the order is given through his comlink, turning around in unison, the bulk of the Hssiss commandos follow at the heels of Siege. Arriving at the hangar bay and loading up among the last of the evacuating shuttles. As they ascend, ferrak makes his way up to the viewport of the cockpit, looking out at what would be the last view, of the once great Citadel. Ducking in behind his cover at the oncoming fire, Sekes gets himself up to his feet and stuffs the rifle back into it's scabbard. The General watches the rest of his commandos go ahead of him before he starts to trot along behind, taking out his blaster pistol and firing blindly behind him to any would-be pursuers as he goes to his own escape shuttle. As a chorus of Yes Sirs answers the commands of the cruiser Captain, Badiri senses more through the Force. He feels the arrival of the Baleful Edict, almost like background noise in a completely different part of the battle. It is impossible for him to miss the explosion of the Valak and the deaths of thousands on board. The Sith are in retreat, he knows, but now the time has come for him to move to a different part of the fight -- the healing of survivors. Badiri opens his eyes to find his heart pounding. Throughout the battlefield, his influence on the last tiny pockets of fighting ebbs to nothingness. A stretch to make any cat proud lengthens the Mashi's back, and then he stands and touches a communicator button beside his seat. "Captain, please have my ship readied. I'll be taking the Omen down to the surface." Minutes later, the Mashi is lifting off in his X-Wing fighter and heading for the remains of the Sith stronghold. With wide eyes, Ti'Ilandria just looks up at General Siege as he is ready to end her life. Okay, that was a really foolish idea, and it didn't work, distracting him so the Marines could fire some more. But when the droid turns at the order of retreat, Ty can't help herself, "I said WITHOUT the shields ... come on, what's a girl gotta do to look at a droid's chassis these days?!" If it wasn't a dire situation, some of the Marines that know the FleetTech would have laughed. As it is, one smiles before he remembers himself. Then with another hiss, Ty looks at her leg wound and is about ready to start patching it up, when she is suddenly picked up by one of the Marines. "Wha... ? Wait, what? Where are we... but they're retreating..." Ty frowns, and checks her blaster as she is flung over the Marine's shoulder. "We're going, Ma'am, we've our own orders now, just came down. There's trouble," states the Sergeant. "Wha... okay, fine, but maybe I can get a few cover shots off... I can do cover fire, just don't ask me to aim!" exclaims the Tech as she takes a couple of shots at the retreating Sith, hauled away like a sack of lampras root. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++= It was a glorious explosion, if you're into that sort of thing. The light came first, then the noise and the rushing winds. And then Ty's sobbing. "All those droids! GONE! He self-destructed all of them! I have GOT to find out where he's gettin' those from and get me some!" exclaims the woman as she waves a hand to get the dust out of her face. Then she rubs her hands together. "Okay, yeah, yeah, I'm wounded, too. Bring 'em this way though. First Aid I can do! Shooting ... not so much," notes the woman as she finishes off bandaging up her own leg with a wince. "Ooooooow. Rax is gonna KILL me for getting shot," she pouts, before turning to her first 'customer' in the clearing. They are still a ways away from the dropships and the landing zone, but now seems as good a time as any to bandage people. It's highly doubtful with the explosion of the Citadel that anyone is coming after them because it is highly doubtful anyone is left. None the less, Marines stand gard, those who aren't injured too badly. In that landing zone, one of the ships that has settled is a modified T-65XJ, a Jedi version of the venerable X-Wing fighter. The black striping is a giveaway of the owner, to those who know Badiri's preferences for his ships. Having been on the ground some twenty minutes now, the Mashi is working his way through the crowd of survivors. Nurses have been performing triage nonstop since the first ones started coming in off the fields of fighting. Badiri is helping those he can. Though he's not an expert healer, he can help relieve some of the pressure on the medical staff by using the Force to stabilize people here and there. The ebony cat's shadow passes over a certain automophilic technician before his eyes drop to her. He pauses, realizing the wounded are tending the wounded, and kneels. He takes note of her uniform and speaks, "Ensign Di-Inaris. How are things here? How does the caregiver fare herself?" In the chaos that was the Citadel before it blew up completely, Snarl found herself separated from the other Jedi and left to help an unconscious Zorin down from the height. Quickly. She'd managed that without any major hitches, but once on the ground the feline Padawan found herself momentarily lacking guidance. Other than that prickling sensation in her mind that told her to get the heck away from there. And so, she'd used her harness for more than just carrying weapons as she used some attachments to hitch the Kel Dor to her, his back to her belly. That done, she'd run away as fast as she could. But not fast enough to avoid getting thrown off her feet by the explosion behind her. Singed and bruised, Snarl had gotten back up on all fours and continued to run without checking for anything worse. As long as her limbs are moving, she's happy. Thus the big feline reaches the safe zone where some of the NR folks have retreated to, including Badiri. She's covered in grime and panting heavily as she finally drops from a lope to a staggering walk, never noticing the smoke rising from her fur. Particularly at the end of her tail. With a cheerful smile, that is obviously forced to anyone with the Force, and anyone good at reading people, Ti'Ilandria looks up at the Mashi Jedi Master. "Master Nzuri, fancy meetin' you in a place like this!" she exclaims, wrapping some bandages around the arm of a Marine. "Don't tell Raxis, or he might get jealous and think I'm off tryin' to have all the fun without him." Dodging the question of how she is doing, the young woman blushes a bit. "Caregiver? HA! No, I just happened to have remembered what was taught in the First Aid classes and can do a little bit to pull my weight around here." There is a pause as Ty looks down at her leg then bobs her head from side to side, "In a manner o' speakin' of course." "Ahhh," Badiri rumbles to Ti, a mildly amused smile dancing through his whiskers. "And were you in the refresher when they went over the part about stabilizing yourself before trying to help others?" He teases mildly, exending a paw and directing his eyes at her bandages to inspect them. As he does, a familiar presence in the Force turns his head. The Mashi rises and leaves Ti'ilandria to a brief reprieve. "Snal'Fashtalli," he calls, waving a paw to get her attention, then blinking at the sight of her and her charge. "Good Lord," he mumbles, then raises his voice again, "Snarl, come over here. What happened to Zorin? And... you're smoking. I do believe your tail is on fire." Tired. Very, very tired. That seems to be the thought/feeling uppermost in Snarl's mind as she automatically corrects her course toward Badiri's voice when she hears it. She doesn't try to say anything until she's close enough to speak without using extra breath to yell. "He went down after a long fight..." the feline Padawan replies before the rest of what the Mashi said sinks in. "My WHAT?" she asks, golden eyes going wide before she whips her head around to stare back toward her own hindend. Sure enough. Her forehead wrinkles in some distress as she mutters, "Ohhhh, that's gonna hurt later." Rising to her feet and freeing her hands, the Kasa curves her tail up and encloses the tip between her palms to smother the small flame. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Near the landing zone of the New Republic force a triage area has been set up, nurses and medics and corpsmen, and doctors all moving around swiftly to take care of the wounded, and some even to comfort those that cannot be saved. Freed from the notice of a certain Jedi Master as he moves to take care of his padawan with the flaming tail, Ti'Ilandria waited but a moment. Then she was hopping away, trying to move to the other side of the triage area. Never one to sit still, lest she start thinking about things that she perhaps wanted to be too busy to think about, Ty smiles at a nurse and imitates someone actually steady on their feet. That done, the FleetTech is able to go about binding and treating some of the more minor wounds, proving herself to be competent in first aid, at least. Time passes, and despite the pain, Ty tries not to think about the wound in her leg as she helps others, more desperate to be useful right now, rather than reflecting on herself. Using the back of her arm, Ty wipes at her brow before hopping over to another cot and smiling at the marine there. "Oh, eh! Lookit-you! Well, how's it goin' Private Anders? Let's see here ... mmm, leg wound, just like mine. Let's get that sucker cleaned out and a good bandage on it, shall we?" she asks even as her hands go to work. "Nasty that explosion at the citadel." Anders groans, and tries to give Ti'Ilandria a smile. Gotta look strong for the Fleet-Grease Monkey, insane though she is. "Yeah, got caught in the shockwave, tumbled, hit a tree then got pounded by some rocks. Think I've got a couple broken ribs." "Well then, I won't sit on your chest as I fix this then," teases Ty as she works. "You know, broken ribs can be serious. I can take a look if you'd like," a mild voice penetrates the conversation between Ti'ilandria and the Marine she's tending. Badiri had not forgotten Ti when he'd wandered off to get Snarl tended. His Padawan's training has been coming along well. It had been a mark of tremendous confidence in Snarl when Badiri had not only sent her on a mission without him, but had entrusted her to take his lightsaber with her. Having allowed her that, he is quite sure she can get herself patched up without him now, while he helps those who are more in need. The Mashi, his usual weapon markedly absent from his belt, takes the last step toward the two and lowers himself nearly to his haunches. His gaze goes to Ti'ilandria next, "And it's time for you to have your own wound looked at, as well." It is a mild voice, none the less, some of the color drains from Ty's face - Oh no, he found her! Still, at least it wasn't the Grand Master that was here. Ty would probably run off into the trees if Luke showed up for some skewed logic all her own. Forcing that smile back on her face, the Ensign looks down at Private Anders. "Eh, hear that? A Jedi Master willin' ta' look after your ribs! No sticky-tank!" she notes with a wink at the man. Anders, while looking trepaditious at first, can't help but chuckle at Ty, before he starts coughing. A sure sign of agitation to the lungs, if not broken ribs. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine," note the Private. "Anything but the sticky-tank," he offers with a grin to Ti'Ilandria. Looking up, Ty gives a little hop back for Badiri, that smile on her face. At least until the rest of his words come out, then ALL color drains from her face before she looks down. "Wha....? This?" she asks with a face so innocent that it would do any Corellian proud. "'Tis nothin'. Really. Just gotta keep movin'," she notes, looking ready to bolt but for some reason she stays where she is. Perhaps to flash Anders another smile. Fresh off another strafing run at some of the droid army's more concentrated remaining positions, Talia shakes her head a little bit as she comes to the medical unit, looking for one of her officers who had the misfortune to actually catch an anti-air concussion grenade. Looking about, though, she sees someone else here, no, make that two someone elses... "Master Badiri." says she, as she closes on the pair of them, allowing Ti (and her apparent injuries) wait for the moment. "I heared that ye were present at the battle here." she continues, perhaps glad for the helmet she still has on over her head. Badiri might be able to read her true feelings about Ti being on the front lines again, but noone else will. To Badiri, it seems that the post-Imperial Republic citizens really aren't sure what to think of Jedi. Before the Empire, his Order had been revered, if mysterious. In only forty short years, a generation had been born who didn't even believe in the Force, thanks to the hard work and attention to detail of the Imperial Security Bureau. Now that the Jedi had resurfaced, it seemed the coolest thing to do was act like you were afraid of them. "Sit," Badiri rumbles patiently to Ti'ilandria, aiming one unsheathed claw at the cot next to Anders. He turns to the Marine, on ear twisting toward Talia. "Actually," he responds to Talia while he gazes intently at Anders' chest, focusing upon the Force, "I was on board a cruiser meditating during this battle. Evidently it turned out to be of some use." The overwhelming urge to pout at Badiri takes Ti'Ilandria, but she refrains for now. Glancing around her, Ty manages to find a stool to pull over and flop onto as she settles in next to Anders. "Eh, don't you worry none. Master Nzuri'll have you fixed up right quick!" she tells the Private in an attempt to ease his own worries. And then another distraction walks in, for which Ty is greatful. "Hey there, Andorn! Lookit-you! Ace pilot, not a scratch, I bet. I can count on you to keep my birds undamaged. Less work for me to do." Ty bounces her head back and forth as she rises to wave at the approaching pilot. "Eh, yeah. I was in with Mella's platoon, gonna try to find the control for the droids and switch 'em off. They self-destructed instead. That was ... " Waving a hand behind her, Ty looks thoroughly disgusted. "All those good droids, destroyed by their creators or whatever. That's just ... gah. Not even enough pieces to find anything interesting, so I've been told. No one'll let me go back to the Citadel to look. So, I've been helping out here with triage an' stuff," notes the young woman, definitely shifting to her left leg as there is a large bandage on her right. Mella comes on to the sceen with a "luck" airmen that got shut dowm that is on a make shift streacher that is being carys by two of her men "you will be ok Sir, but I am not medical doctor and I dont know how bad your leg is." said in a strong voice that shows respect. "Take him to the way station for the first look over before they send him to the medical station.". Once free she walks towards Ty and the others "We will go in when the structor corps gives us a go ahead. But I will be with you on that." That gets a laugh from Talia... "Sounds like ye had yuirself a little bit more fun than ye could handle, Ti." She simply shakes her head, though whatever expression she might have is still covered by that helmet she's wearing. "Hold on, let me get this off..." It's then, though, that one can see the odd mask she has on, one that looks like a silvery face... "Battle mask. It has a few additional sensor feeds on it, including a few that cue t' me ears a bit better than the early warning systems on me RZ-1." She then looks back to Badiri, sighing, and then to Mella. "Good day, Second Combat Officer..." says she, in a battle mask and hairdo that Mella most certainly would remember, the battle braiding from the Battle of Shesharile-5. In spite of Talia's sighing at Badiri's involvement in the battle, anyone who'd been down here on the ground had most assuredly felt the effects of his meditation as he focused his work on this part of the fight. The Jedi's efforts had resulted in withstraining the Sith, deadening their abilities, heightening the reflexes of the Republic and Imperial ground soldiers, and inspiring them, as well. If the pilot doesn't get that, Badiri's attention is already focused elsewhere anyway. The Mashi's brow creases at what he senses before his gaze lifts to Anders' face. "I suspected when I heard you coughing, Private, but we need to raise your triage level and get you to one of the more qualified medics. You're going to be fine, but would it bother you if I use the Force to give you a little boost?" Badiri intentionally does not tell the Marine what he's found, so as not to cause added worry that would raise the man's breathing rate and complicate the situation. "Uh, well ..." starts Anders as he looks around. "I suppose so, so long as it keeps me out of a Bacta tank," he finally agrees, though the strained look on the man's face is curious yet uncertain about the Jedi. Ti'Ilandria, meanwhile, reaches out and pats Anders hand. "Oh, let him. It ain't no big thing, and hey, no sticky-tank," she notes, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought as she stands there. Yes, she has forgotten to sit back down again. Peering back over to Talia, Ty gives a nod. "Interesting, mind if I look at it sometime, out of curiosity alone?" she asks, her hazel eyes blinking at the mask. Then she turns her attention back to Mella and offers a smile. "Hey, I go where Fleet tells me to go. And they said, what was it, 'No, Ensign Di-Inaris, you cannot go frolicking through the debris looking for spare parts right now.'" she offers, leaving off the part about getting her wound treated first. "Well, certainly, Ti, but nae right now. It'll take a wee bit t' get it off, and get me hair back the way it's supposed t' be..." Ti might notice that each individual strand of what seems to be slightly thickened hair is actually a braid of three hairs together. "Fortunately, I have a robot t' do this for me; the mask is tied t' me head with those tiny little braids. I cannae exactly get it off at the moment." She chuckles a bit at that one, and that's when one might notice she's got some kind of vocalizer in the mask itself. "So, how bad did the boys at the Citadel catch it? I think I see a few of them here, but I heard that the bomb that the Sith popped there wos more than just a little bit of thermal detonator carnage, almost as if they blew a full bank of photonic charges instead." "I'm afraid I can't promise a no on the sticky tank," Badiri answers regretfully, "I'll have to leave that up to the real doctors. I'm just a Jedi." He smiles, for to him, that is kind of a funny thing. Focusing back on his work, the Mashi closes his eyes. He reaches a large paw toward Anders' rib cage but stops an inch shy of actually touching the man. Instead, a warm feeling begins to penetrate the man's flank as Badiri draws on the Force. The Mashi Master can't actually make the bone heal just yet, because it would heal crooked and right against the lung. Instead, he uses the fine control of telekinesis to very gently draw the fracture outward from the pleura, the membrane that surrounds the lung itself. It is a bit painful to Anders, undoubtedly, but not at a level Badiri wouldn't expect a Marine to handle. Mella nods "I figured the explosion to be about 30 of them placed all around the place. they must be hiding secrets of some sort." mella says as she removes her own blast helmit that has a fresh blaster sing on it to show her hair is set up like talis but not as impressive since her hair is shorter. On the fringes of the camp an infantry unit assigned to mopping-up duty is just coming in after policing the area for droids, just in case any of the blasted clankers didn't explode on command, and to find possible survivors. It seems the droids all managed to do their final duty, and by the looks of it no survivors were found. None of the group is injured, but they're all tired, dirty, and a bit irritable. Even the scout drone assigned to them for its sensors seems dispirited, and that's supposed to be impossible. A red-haired woman who looks rather delicate to be wearing a heavy squad vest separates herself out from the group at the sight of the field hospital. "Go on without me, Lieutenant. I'm going to see if I can help any here," she says, waving the man on. The Imperial Army officer nods and ushers his squad on. "Good luck, Doc. We'll be over at the command station." Talia gets a nod. "Oh, hey, no problem. I don't have any tools down here to really look at it. Not that I'd be taking it apart anyway," she notes to the obsidian-skinned pilot wearing the silver mask. "Don't you worry none about that. Take your time. I'm just curious." And curiousity seems a theme for the FleetTech as her hazel eyes turn back to Private Anders, and particularly towards Badiri. Tilting her head to the side, Ty has no idea what he is doing, but she is curious about it all the same. Anders for his part nods. "And here I was hop... GNNNNNN..." he says, gritting his teeth as the bone is moved. Oh, it's painful indeed, but the Marine grits down and locks his jaw, bearing it without screaming. Mella kneels down besides Anders "you keep at it Jarhead, I dont want to send the letter to your family." said mostly to make him forget about his pain for a little but then looks to Badiri "Master Badiri I was told what you did for us, and I tank you and all my men thank you." "Nae worries, it wos a gift t' me from an auld friend, is all. I've always had a fascination with the masks people wear, either physically, as in this case, or socially. It's interesting t' look them over, see both how they are the same, and different at the same time..." Talia smiles, not sure how much of that little exposition might actually be understood by anyone other than Badiri, and maybe Mella... "Although I'd say that pain has its own mask, especially when one is trying t' hide it. Right, Ti?" That last bit is almost in an accusatory tone, as if Talia did not approve of her staying on her feet with a nasty leg wound... Well aware of how much Anders is hurting, he should at least be breathing a little more easily now. "Ti'ilandria," Badiri says calmly, "go get a medic. Tell them you have a yellow triage code, fractured sixth and seventh ribs on the left side, victim coughing, with a severed pleura and subpleura. They'll know what that means." The Mashi turns his eyes up at Anders and arches his whiskers reassuringly. "I'm going to start you to healing now, okay? Once your body does it's thing, then I'll see what I can do about the pain. You doing alright?" Even as he asks that, Badiri draws on the Force the begin accelerating the rate at which Anders' body can restore itself. The red-haired Imperial medic pauses at one of the outdoor utility basins, unlatching her heavy vest and setting it aside. Rolling up her sleeves and turning on the taps to rinse and scrub her hands clean of battlefield dirt, she hums softly, the recalled music calming her mind so she can forget the horrors all around and do work of a different sort. FREEDOM! Just as Talia was looking at her about her leg, Ty was trying to straighten. However, Badiri gives her something else to do. "Aye, Sir," she notes to the Jedi Master, patting Anders' hand once and trying to give it off to Mella. "See, you're gonna be fine, Anders," notes the young woman, as she turns and looks across the triage area. Considering a moment, Ty hops over to one cot and steals a crutch, before she moves to where the doctors were last gathering. Unfortunately, as she arrives and spies the red-headed woman with a relieved smile, Ty realizes what uniform the woman is wearing. That smile fades instantly, to be replaced with a blank mask of an expression as she looks around for another doctor. Of course there wouldn't be one in sight. Blast. With a slow inhale, Ty grits her teeth before loosening her jaw. "Ey, sorry, don't know your rank insignia... you a doc? We got a patient with a yellow triage code, fractured sixth and seventh ribs on the lift side, coughing, with a ..." And Ty's eyes roll upwards as if she were trying to read into her mind to recall Badiri's words, "with a severed pleura and subpleura. Master Nzuri asked me to find a doctor. If'n ya' ain't one, I'll be on me way again," she notes, already turning to look elsewhere. Mella gets a call on her Mic head set "What, crap I will be there sir." She looks down at Anderson "I mean it I want you to get better." said shortly as she rushes to a speeder bike and drives off. The rib pulled out of the way, back to where it should be, Badiri encourages Anders' body to heal itself naturally. There is a mild warming of the skin, not unlike a fever. The difference is that the man's body is working faster than it normally could. Satisfied with that, Badiri holds the rib in place and begins to work now to relieve the Marine's pain. "So, Private," he asks while he works, "You're in infantry? How long have you been in the defense force?" Private Anders stars through gritted teeth as he looks at Badiri, then to Talia. "Okay, the mask is throwing me off, but it's nice," he notes with an attempt at a chuckle. Gotta be strong for all these FleetOps and StarCorps folks like a good Marine should. Oora... oh, the pain! Fighting back a cough as Badiri starts the healing process, he looks to the Mashi Jedi a moment. "What?" is asked in confusion, before the pain starts to subside and his jaw relaxes. "Not long. Private and all that. First engagement," he notes, taking a deep breath now that his lungs don't feel so constrained, only to cough again, but that is something to be expected. Ti'Ilandria, meanwhile, turns back to Roe and nods. She motions towards the black-furred Mashi Jedi across the triage area. "You'll be faster if I just point," she offers, lifting the crutch. "Private Anders. That's Jedi Master Nzuri," she notes, before limping back that direction. For all the effort Badiri's putting in to not alarm this man, he briefly worries Anders is going to figure out what's wrong when Talia nearly spills the beans. He gives her a quick sideways look, one ear flattening tersely in an expression one could only read if they know cats. The private's cough draws Badiri's eyes quickly back. "Easy," he soothes, his volume tempered, "I've taken away some of the pain, but you're not healed, yet. Deep breaths right now are a really bad idea for you, okay? Keep them nice and slow and relatively shallow. Get yourself enough oxygen, but don't overdo it." Roe nods gratefully to the flat-toned girl with the crutch and dashes over to the bunk. And tries not to think about the Jedi Master... Who, unfortunately, is the only person here. "M... Master Nzuri, is it?" she asks, looking at the wounded man, then at Nzuri. "Did you say injury to the subpleura?" She looks down at the man and smiles warm encouragement. "Don't worry, soldier. You're going to be okay. I just need a quick scan to see where to put you." She slips out her medscanner and runs it over Anders' body with long, sure motions, watching the readouts closely. It takes Ti'Ilandria considerably longer to make it back to the bunk, and she's also not rushing at this point, her lips pursed tightly at the Imperial Doctor's back. Gripping the clutch tightly, the young woman starts to slowly inhale, then exhale, rudimentary meditation exercises one might note, to try and keep herself of an even keel. By the time Ty makes it over to the bunk, the Imperial doctor is there and talking to Badiri. Private Anders just blinks between the pair, before nodding to Master Nzuri as he tries not to take any more deep breaths. "Uh... yeah, right," he notes, focusing on the Jedi Master, rather than the doctor. Ty makes her way over and actually plops into a seat, before she looks at Anders with her flat expression. "A doctor is a doctor. She'll patch you up," notes the Ensign, looking past Roe to Badiri, before looking back at Anders, as if to hint that the Jedi wouldn't let her do otherwise. Talia's ears both twitch, then flatten against her head, apparently she might have some reason to understand exactly what Badiri's showing with his facial language... She sighs as the doctor comes in, then holds her tongue as she sees the insignia and uniform. Finally, though, when Ti walks back through the door, Talia says, "Are ye all right, Ti? Going about with that crutch couldnae have been too good for yuir leg. Here, let me take a /PROPER/ look at it, all right?" "Badiri then," Roe replies, blushing faintly. "Medic Lieutenant Roe Lanciu... or just Roe."Hersnd she certainly /will/ patch him up! Doing her best to ignore the subtle digs at her skill, her allegiance, her very nature, Roe frowns at her scanner. She waves to a couple of corpsmen who just returned from inside the field hospital. "Prep for localized bacta treatment. If you don't have the gear, just get me an insertion probe and an endoscope and I'll do it the hard way, while you meditate on the meaning of life." The last is a medical code phrase, meaning this is an emergency and it's better that the patient /not know/ that it's an emergency. The corpsmen seem to know it, and move off into the milling crowds, beginning to quickly gather up equipment only once they're out of sight. Roe looks back to Badiri. "You did the right thing, sending her for me. I guess we've all got a few things to learn, me included." Hazel eyes flick towards Talia, and the young woman looses control of her emotions for a brief moment, "What makes ya' think I haven't taken a proper look at it? I've been cleared for triage work, I can bandage my own blasted wounds." Immediately Ti'Ilandria regrets opening her mouth, looking away with a frown, before giving Talia a nod. Closing her eyes, Ty tries to concentrate on the breathing exercises. Better that than anything else as she sits next to Private Anders' cot while the Imperial Doctor Roe Lanciu and Jedi Master Badiri Nzuri talk over the Private. Anders from his part narrows his eyes and peers between Badiri and Roe. "Oh, gods ... localized, right? Not the sticky tank? They'll never let me live it down," the marine grunts with a small cough. As Talia looks to Ti, she nods, glad the mask is hiding her features yet again... She backs away, saying, "Actually, I amnae cleared for it... I just know enough first aid t' keep from bleeding out from a blaster wound. If there's anything I can do t' help, though..." She looks to Private Anders again, shaking her head. "I hope there's a special place in Hell for the bastards who did this. I'd be more than happy t' send them there, t' boot." She rolls her eyes, one of the few emotional queues that can be seen from the silvery mask... Also noting the veiled insults, Badiri gives Talia a certain look, then directs another sharper one at Ti'ilandria. Drawing a breath, he flattens his ears lightly, "Ensign, Lieutenant, let's calm down, please." To Roe, he apologizes, "Forgive us, Doctor. It's been a long war, and sometimes we forget to distinguish the uniform from the person wearing it. We're all very grateful for your help." Any potential awkwardness from the moment is disarmed by Anders' well-timed question, Badiri hopes, and the Mashi's ears lift again as his whiskers shift in a subtle smile. "Sounds like it's just going to be localized, Private. Hang in there, now." "We'll stick with the non-embarrassing bacta treatments, Private," Roe replies with a smile. "I promise. Just lie back and relax, and we'll take care of everything. You did your part already." She pats his shoulder and turns back to Badiri. "It's okay... I might feel the same from where they're sitting. Though, looking at that leg, I might have to give your messenger another reason to hate me," she muses, frowning thoughtfully. "But the Marine comes first." There is a flicker of apology in Ti'Ilandria's gaze for Talia, before she winces and suddenly ducks her head at Badiri's words. Ty glances at Anders again, then at Talia, then at Badiri, looking like a puppy that has been caught doing something it shouldn't. Finally she looks to Roe with a nerf-in-glowlamps sort of look, her mouth dropping open, before she turns away again. Time for those breathing and meditation exercises. Ayup. Meanwhile, Anders nods. "Okay, I just don't want the guys to make jokes about my skivvies," he coughs, before nodding again. "Right ... fixed up. Thanks doc, thanks Master Nzuri... thanks." "Kark this." says Talia, taking a seat near Ti. "It seems the only thing I'm really good at is causing people t' die in their fighters." She slides her fingers behind her head, slowly undoing each individual braid in her hair, one at a time. Of course, since each braid is made up of three individual hairs, it'll likely take a while before she's done. "So, Ti, where did ye pick that little scratch ye have there up, anyway?" "Glad to do it, Private," Badiri responds to Anders after nodding his agreement with Roe. Talia and Ti'ilandria are both exceptionally intelligent women. The Mashi finds himself somewhat surprised at their one-track thinking, particularly as Talia seems more intent on grousing than giving the Imperial a chance. Then again, it might just be the adrenaline. And being shot at so often. "I can continue working on him with the Force, Doctor," Badiri states, reminding Roe that he is still actively working. "But make sure not to let me be in your way. Right now I'm supressing his pain and still holding his ribs in place." The ground rumbled softly. Some three seconds later, there was a distinct double popping sound in the air, traveled from a great distance. It assailed the ears momentarily before departing, leaving a hushed silence outside as others paused to consider what had transpired. Hazel eyes flutter open and Ty blinks to peer at Talia. "Wha...?" she asks before looking down. "Oh, this... um someone shot me up by what used ta' be the Citadel gates. I wasn't under enough cover, apparently," she notes with a wry twisting of her lips. The young woman then stretches from her seat by the Private's cotside as the Jedi Master and Imperial Doctor work on him, one can almost here the cracking of vertebrae before she inhales with a hiss - she twisted the muscle in her leg, darnit. Of course, then there is the strange distant popping in the air and the rumbling that no doubt gets everyone's attention. Tilting her head to the side, Ty peers for a moment, "Re-entry?" she asks, before she starts to stand up to look around curiously. No, no reaching for weapons, and as Ty stands her eyes open wide and her face pales before she sits down again. "Adrenaline ... you are failing me," she whimpers. Roe is getting used to that thinking, actually. Or actually, she's more focused on the patient than the surroundings. "The secret of your skivvies is safe, Private," she tells him, stifling laughter but unable to hide faint signs of mirth in her eyes. "Badiri will take care of you while I work," she adds, with a grateful look at the Jedi. Amazed she may be, but not so much as to be ungrateful. "I can work around him easily enough. You just concentrate on your breathing and stay frosty." She glances up at the sound of that popping. "I hope that's just the local atmospheric flights..." At Roe's words, Badiri gives a nod. She knows what he's doing and wants him to keep it up; clearly read. The work is actually quite easy, requiring little concentration. The Mashi directs his eyes upward at the airborne popping noises and diverts a tiny part of his attention to making sure the noises aren't a threat of any kind. One ear also turns toward Ti'ilandria, "Ensign, I haven't forgotten your leg, but it sounds like you're in pain. Why don't you see if one of Doctor Lanciu's technicians can take a look at you when they get back?" "Bloody hell. If that's whot I think it is, then it looks like I'm goina be going back out soon enough..." Talia finishes with most of her hair, leaving just the braids holding her mask on her face in place. "I just hope it's one of ours, nae one of the Sith's." She gets up, looking in the less-than-general direction of where the popping sound came from. It must be nice to have ears that can work semi-directionally, though they slide back against her hair now, apparently a sign of upset or warning. A group of tired Imperial pilots slowly start to make their way into the area, all looking rather ragged and a few even bear injury, thankfully none life threatening. The oddly-spotted woman begins to pull ahead, trying to find someone who appears to be in charge, Liza looking here and there while her fellow fighter pilots pause, trying to figure out what is going on. From her seat, Ty looks at Badiri, and gives a resigned sigh. She's caught, she can't get away, hanging her head, Ti'Ilandria stops trying. Inhaling again with a nod, Ty exhales as she looks to Talia. "Just wait, let's see what it is. We haven't gotten anything from Fleet saying there are Sith ships incoming, ya' know they would," offers the younger of the pair of women, idly peering down at her chronometer for a moment. Private Anders is just stuck. Dirt-smeared face looks from the Mashi to the doctor, to the sky. "Hey, just give me a blaster, and prop me up, I could probably lay down some suppression fire while I'm being patched up," notes the Marine. OORAH. The crazy has returned. Roe laughs easily. "Save your energy for getting well, Marine," she replies, the tension broken. "We might just have need of your talents later, but for now we can take care of ourselves." And the corpsmen return just then, packing what equipment they could get. "Thank you, Badiri. I'll get on this. With any luck, it should only be a minute or two." She begins sorting through the equipment, looking for a few necessary tools. She'll be a few minutes. "Nae... Some of the Sith fighters tried a nice trick on us; their fighters came in ballistic. Nae sensors, nae shields, just enough power for life support, before they got behind us and tried opening fire on us yesterday. It wos a cute trick; too bad for them it didnae work so well. I wos expecting it, and had me A-Wings ready and waiting for it." She turns to Badiri, and smiles, though her mask still covers her face. "Something that wos tried on me, in the past, by one of yuir darker bretheren. About ten years ago, t' be specific." A small crowd parted as Alan Grey arrived, half-shirtless and half-pantsless, on a hover skiff. The left half was uncovered, largely because of the great big twisted bar of durasteel, nearly an inch across at the widest points, that had been driven through the inner radius (possibly grazing or entirely upsetting the radial artery on the way) and then, amazingly enough, straight into the thigh on the outside of the femora and transfixing both with jagged metal. It used to be hot, too, as evidenced by the angry, red, inflamed skin and flesh on both entry wounds and the single exit wound. That particular was strapped solidly to the skiff as 5er0 guided the skiff to a stop just outside. "Doctors?" Grey croaked, a wet, gurgling sort of voice. He sucked in a breath afterwards, the left of his uniformed chest deflating even as the right inflated, and the grating of bone on bone could be heard "M-Medic?" "We're in no danger," Badiri reassures the others after a bit. "At least, not unless that pilot isn't very good." In any case, the Force isn't warning him of anything impending. As Roe gives her reassurance, Badiri nods and sits back from Private Anders. As he stands, he rises into view, probably the tallest of those surrounding him so that Liza would have little difficulty spotting him. Though he holds no permanent rank within the Republic Defense Force, his demeanor is certainly that of one who /could/ be in charge. At Grey's arrival, Badiri's eyes widen. "Oh dear," he utters, lifting a hand, "Hey, we need to get a second medic over here, quickly. Tag red." His brow again furrowing, the Mashi quickly regards Grey in the Force. He looks for a basic status of the man, but he already knows he'll be staying well out of the way on /this/ operation. As Grey stumbles out, Ty's jaw drops. "Oh, Blast it, Grey! What did you do now?" she asks in a sigh of a tone. Pain be damned, Grey was one of HERS. A nod is given to Roe, then to Badiri as Ty hops up with a hiss and wiggles to turn around. "ME..." she starts to call out before peering at Talia. "What? Who? Where?" she asks, letting her hazel eyes drift towards the incoming Imperial pilots. Next Krieg will be coming down and ... Wolf. Which would mean escort duty all over again. That thought Ty cannot suppress and a groan falls from her lips before she can close them again. "Right, well, joint operation, don't have to like it, just have to live with it," she states through gritted teeth focusing back on the wounded Weapons Tech. Hobbling away from the group, Ty finds a doctor just as he was walking away from another patient. "Ensign Di-Inaris, are you FINALLY ready to be see..." starts the man. Then Ty narrows her eyes at him, and reaches up to grab him by the cloth on his shoulder, and hobble back towards Grey. "He needs fixing. His parts are broken." A couple of quick motions and the bacta is inserted, along with its circulation tubes. Roe slips a strap over the Marine's shoulder and clips a small device to it. "This is a circulation pump, Private. It's moving that bacta around, drawing out the used stuff and bringing it back in for filtering. Talk to your own medical people about getting it changed out at least once every three days, and make sure the workings get lubricated at least once a week. With any luck, you'll be done with it before the first oiling." She pats his hand. "Get well soon." She sighs in relief, slipping off the bloody gloves. Job d... She glances up at the sound of a very distressed voice calling for doctors, and freezes at the sight of its owner. "Oh, /Maker/... you two come with me!" she shouts at the corpsmen from earlier, grabbing for more gloves and hurrying to meet the injured man. "Get a floater-gurney out here and some lights!" This is going to be a long day. Thankfully the Imperial pilots who are wounded aree not so severely so that they'd require much attention from the medical people and they in fact seem to be content to just stand and wait to be tended to, allowing for the more greviously injured to be looked after. Badiri's noticed above all else immediately and she begins to hurry his way. "Excuse me," she calls out to the feline-like being. "I...I am not sure what I am doing here but I have a few men who need help. No one needs triaged right now...I think they just have some bumps and bruises and I think one pilot dislocated his shoulder..." Blushing, she falls quiet once the 'fish out of water' feeling settles in. "... t'wasn't a dud." Grey managed, before rolling off of the skiff and collapsing in the general direction of the nearing floater-gurney. Once thoroughly on his side on that gurney, though, he managed another comment, in between blood drooling from out the side of his mouth and both nostrils in a steady tide, "Blue. n'th-was blue. Ow. Heehee. He. *gasp* Hehehehe... heh." "Bloody hell." That escapes Talia's lips, of course, when she spies Grey as he's brought closer. She looks about, though, and notes the Medic's already on her way. Her eyes already turn back to the Imperial pilots, and she begins walking their way. "Whot did yuir boys run int' out there? Usually, when a fighter takes a hit, it usually doesnae leave enough behind for the pilots t' come in... Something special the Sith have out there, or just luckier pilots than normal?" She looks them over, mask still concealing her face. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it. "But... he's one of mine, I'm supposed to be looking out for some of these Techs, idiot shaak-herd," she grumbles. Sighing again, Ty hobbles back to the stool she had occupied and plops back down again, if this weren't a battlefield hospital, she'd be tempted to pout at Badiri, just because. That doesn't stop the woman from squirming, practically tripping a corpsman with the crutch she had confiscated earlier to get his attention. "You heard the doctor, floater-gurney, over there," she says with a pointing in Grey and Roe's direction. And then her attention swings back at the Imperial pilots as she considers. "I saw a heavy battery pack around here somewhere... that should work for the shoulder, right?" she asks Badiri. "Just pop it back into place, right?" she says, trying to be helpful, all the while squirming, her gaze flicking to Talia now. The doctor that Ti'Ilandria roped into helping looks at the Jedi Master then nods his head. "Much obliged, Master," he notes, before rushing over with Roe, slipping on some gloves of his own. "Good gods, son, what did you do? Bang on the nose of a mine and set it off?" The men in the black flight gear are waved over and 23 very wary men eventually begin to make their way towards the make-shift base, looking here and there like they are expecting an ambush or lynching or something similar. "Thank you," Liza says to Badiri. "I am Group Captain Molokai. I was authorized to help with the battle against the Sith. I feel that I must refrain from saying by whom I was given permission to fly with you but...well, let's just say that it might be surprising if I were to say his name." Talia's voice is caught then and she turns towards it's source, her eyes narrowing as she takes her and her mask in. "I guess they got bounced around while flying." That's all she says as she's now looking at Ti'ilandria and Grey, the sight of whom gets her to grow pale. The Imperial doctor manages to help catch Grey and assist him by main force onto the gurney. "I think you're too far off, Doctor," Roe mutters, using angry sarcasm to mask her terror. She knows that uniform, and that this man shouldn't be anywhere near a battlefield. Her medscanner is out in an instant, even as she reaches for the medikit at the back of her belt. "I hope your side brought a portable bacta tank. Ours are all hard-mounted on the ships." She passes the scanner over every part of the technician's body, frowning at the readings. "We're going to be digging metal out of him for a while. Aside from the obvious, there's shrapnel embedded in his chest, arms, and pelvic area. Thank the Maker it missed his head, or there'd be nothing we could do. As it is, we've got to plug a big leak in his radial artery." She looks to Grey himself. "You're going to have quite a metal-chip collection when we get done, sir. I hope you've got a good box somewhere." "He has doctors tending to him," Badiri reminds Ti'ilandria, "If you want to look out for him, the best thing you can do right now is stay out of the doctors' way and get the man a recover soon card when they're finished." His brow furrows a moment later at the suggest of using a heavy battery pack, "I think I've got a better idea for that. As Liza walks up to him, Badiri's ears show she has his full attention. "Captain, I am Jedi Master Badiri Nzuri," he responds, bowing slightly at the waist and extending one paw with his palm up. "I recognize your name. Rest assured that I well comprehend your need for discretion." The Mashi does a quick headcount of the Imperial pilots before turning his eyes back to the woman, "Two full squadrons. Impressive." Either she had no losses, or part of her group was destroyed utterly. He doesn't ask, just in case it's the latter. "Have your people relax, Captain. I'll do what I can to help." By the lack of surprise, Badiri evidently knows something of the Imperial involvement -- and maybe even the machinations behind it. He kneels finally beside Ti'ilandria, "Now. Shall we take a look at this?" he asks, reaching to the wound with the Force. "What have you done to clean it up so far, Ensign?" "Pretty hefty bouncing, I'd say." comes the vocalizer-enhanced voice of Talia, shaking her head a little bit. Fortunately for the Imperial pilots, they're all grounded at the moment. She takes out a carving knife then, and begins whittling a piece of wood. "Nasty little piece of work the Sith have, especially with the Barb. It's faster than your Avengers, and it can go ballistic for longer without needing t' power up." She looks back over to Badiri, then adds, "He's kind of cute, but he's too serious, by far..." With the mask on, it's more than a little difficult to detect if she means that as a joke, a jab at the Empire's alien policies, or if she's serious herself. Nearby in one of the medical tents is a restless Kel Dor. His tunic has since been discarded to reveal the extent of his wounds and his left arm is heavily bandaged and carefully hooked into a simplistic bacta release system. Across his orange torso are a series of minor cuts and burns from several different sources. There are also quite a few darker orange bruises and a surprising number of very minor saber cuts. Zorin Pol slips in and out of consciousness with a high level of frequency. Nightmares come and go as he does as he relives the experiences of Trandosha leading up to this point. Over and over he watches Leiko kill Plen Sto, and he goes back over their second duel in the citadel itself while chaos descended around them. His agony goes deeper than his physical wounds. Though Zorin's expression is impossible to read, he emits uncomfortable and painful waves through the force as he struggles for control. It's been quite some time since he's last had his concentration and focus broken utterly; he had forgotten what it was like. He's currently conscious and breathing heavily, his brow coated in a layer of slimy looking sweat. Zorin Pol does not stir and does not make a sound save for the hiss of his antiox mask. With a worried glance at Grey and the doctors, Ti'Ilandria finally turns back to Badiri, twisting her lips at the right side as she focuses on him. "Okay, okay, fine, you've got a better trick than weight pulling the joint back into place," she notes with an overly dramatized sigh, before she gives the Jedi Master a weak smile. Looking at her leg, Ty considers. "Blaster wound, rifle, I think. So it cauterized itself. Bandaged it on-scene. But then got carried back here. I haven't debris-ed it, I haven't removed the original set of bandages, for fear of contamination if I did so," she says with a motion to her thigh. "Hurts," she also notes. Then those hazel eyes look over at the Group Captain Molokai, and then back to Badiri. Something is passing between those two, and for a moment, Ty looks like she is trying to puzzle it out. Suddenly the woman straightens and stops. She's Fleet, this isn't her business, though she would hear an earful from Iaco for not prying. The doctor with Roe nods as he looks over Deck Officer Grey with a shake of his head. "Di-Inaris thinks she's a Marine, this isn't her first time on the front lines. But this Deck Officer... the insanity is spreading through the technicians. I really should put that in my report," grumbles the man as he chews on nothing in particular. For now he'll follow Roe's lead, she was here first, before he grabs a corpsman. "Has that bacta tank arrived, or do we need to ship him up to one of the capital ships? You go find out!" he tells the corpman with a shove of his shoulder, before going back to grumbling. "There are many beautiful colors today." Grey declared, quite firmly, in one breath, before the grating of consecutive flailing ribs shut him back up again A few blisters were beginning to form, slowly, on his originally reddened face and arms. Most likely, they are the resut of the thorough toasting that accompanied the metal injection. "Thank you, sir," Liza says, both in appreciation of his not saying anything and in his willingness to help her people, something she can't help but to be thankful for despite everything. "Our ships are not as outclassed by the Sith fighters as you seem to think," she then murmurs towards Talia, her pleasant demeanor fading, some. "We can hold our own against them." The others are looked at but then, when her gaze stops, it falls upon two medical types, one she recognizes and the other a new face she doesn't know. "Just as much as mine can with yours?" Talia seems to be holding back on the accent; to those that know who she is, it might indicate that it's nothing more than an affectation of hers. The Condor Squadron patch, on the other hand, might tell Liza all she needs to know; A-Wing pilot. Talia's voice, aside from the mechanical sound of it thanks to the vocalizer, seems a bit bemused, if nothing else. "On the other hand, their pilots are more willing to make suicidal assaults, just for the bloody hell of it. Either dedication to their cause, or just stupidity of the grossest kind." Roe hears that observation from Grey and winces. "Frankly, I'm afraid to sedate him with this much blood loss, and the obvious delirium. He might not wake up. The bacta tank can wait until we get all this metal out of him," she says to the assisting doctor. "It won't do any good until then, anyway." She digs into her medikit and begins extracting instruments. "Let's get him into shelter and onto something stable. We're going to be busy for a while. I hope you're good at Pull It," she adds, a weak joke concerning a popular children's game that involves sliding plastic rods out of holes without touching contacts along the sides of them. No question there's a parallel here. She moves to the head of the floater gurney and waits until the doctor gets into position before starting to move it and its cargo into one of the triage shelters. All right, NOW Ti'Ilandria looks at Badari and pouts. "Bacta tape? Oh gods! I'll never get that smell off of me!" she groans. But it's a better distraction for pain than worrying about Grey, or Talia or the Imperials all around her. Shuddering, Ty cringes at the thought of the smell of bacta before she nods dejectedly at Badiri. "Yeah, yeah, fine," she notes, gripping he chair and her crush tightly, waiting. "And what do you mean /they/? I was the one that patched this up, I'll have you know. I didn't have anything to clean it out with at the time. Just gauze. I'm kinda lucky I had dry pants, honestly," admits the tech with a hint of a blush. "The call for retreat came as General Siege decided that stepping on me was probably a good idea. Stupid droid taking me up on my taunting ... gotta find a way around that armor now. The Marines had several clear shots on him, though..." she offers. Snorting lightly, Liza stares Talia down, forgetting almost everything and everyone else as she does, very obviously not pleased with the exchange. "Well, sure, you got scanners on those ancient pieces of garbage. Only way you could can face a TIE." If Liza knows who it is she doesn't say but she just might know it's Talia behind the mask. Rolling her eyes, Liza turns to face the Jedi and, with a sigh, she bows her head. "I think the hostility is going to get the better of me so I think perhaps I'll be over there. Out of the range of low-flying jabs." She begins to move on, her footfall shuffling slightly as she goes to find a place to sit. "Hey, don't leave yet. After all, I doubt either of us have gotten t' hear Badiri's interesting array of pilot jokes." Talia sighs a little bit, before looking about, heading towards Badiri and Ti, two people she isn't as likely to let her ego tick off. "On the other hand, about the only thing that will nae blow up a TIE is a distant miss." finishes she, under her breath and with the accent. Looking about, she adds, somewhat louder and without the accent, "I'd almost wish for some more Barbs to come in, only so I'd have something to kill..." "Talia, we have a job to do. Try not to make them angry," Badiri utters wearily. He shakes his head as Liza walks off. He'll need a few minutes to get Ti'ilandria situated, then he'll have to go straighten this mess out. Inserting the claw carefully between Ti's bandage and her likely-bruised leg, Badiri begins ripping the bandage cleanly. It does pull, but his claws are remarkably sharp, and that keeps the experience manageable. Once the bandage is loosed, the Mashi carefully pulls it back to see the extent of the wound. Given that Ti is reporting pain, he fully expects an infection to be setting in and looks carefully reddened, swollen flesh. He also puts a paw near the wound but not on it, feeling the temperature. Hazel eyes watch the Imperial Pilot leave, her lips pulling back with a twitch as the bandage is removed. "This can't be happening. Rax has a vacation all planned out for after the engagement... GAAAAH!" she exclaims in frustration and pain both. "Hey! Some of us aren't actually used to being injured in the leg. Hands, sure, I get nicks all the time but ... I've never been SHOT before," sighs Ti'Ilandria before she sticks her tongue out at Badiri, trying to make light of her own situation. As for the wound, well, it's a blaster wound, and a decent one at that. If there is an infection starting, it's just barely and imperceptible to the naked eye. And Ty is very much NOT looking at it. "We were gonna go to a beach ... " Grey goes off to scream in the distance, in a distinctly ichor-curdling fashion. Badiri's tail gives a long curl at Ti's expression of pain. "Sorry," he murmurs, continuing to work. Getting sight of the wound finally, the Mashi nods, "Oh, I think I can handle this. You're probably lucky the shot didn't hit an artery, or you'd have bled out. I don't think it would have cauterized that." The Mashi draws quietly on the Force, this time working to manage Ti's pain before starting her to healing. It will be easier that way, in her case. "You know," he tells the woman while he works, "you were lucky. We've all studied Seige. I know several Jedi who have fought him in hand-to-hand combat, and they didn't fare any better than you did." "It's okay, I'm just a whimp," admits Ty with a roll of her shoulder, before making the ill decision to look down at the wound. Of course, then she becomes slightly fascinated by it, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, I'd have been in big trouble with Rax had I bled out. He's been planning this trip for a while." Ty then smiles. "Oh, I know I'm lucky, but ... Seige was charging for the Marines, and they're all better shots 'n me so ... I figured if I gave them a chance to hit their target they might do some damage. I was wrong, but I gave them the chance, unfortunately..." "Where are you vacationing again?" Badiri asks. "Antilles Sea, or are you going to a beach somewhere else?" He finds it's good to keep the patient chatting while he works. It keeps their minds off what he's doing, which can be advantageous, even if he's not poking them with needles or digging scrap metal out of their viscerals. Satisfied that Ti'ilandria's pain is slowly being deadened, the Mashi starts to accelerate her rate of healing. "Mmm," he remarks quietly with regard to the droid, "Siege's plating is lightsaber resistant. Blasters don't stand much good chance, unfortunately. I think the Republic did not come well prepared to this fight. Someone needs to send word up to command to equip you all with DEMP guns and ion grenades. That was a pretty basic lesson during the Clone Wars."